The present invention relates to new and improved apparatus and method for releasing a reel brake in a magnetic-tape, single-reel cartridge, and more particularly, to releasing the reel brake by non-rotational contact with the reel brake to prevent wear, vibration and noise when the tape reel is rotated by a tape drive mechanism.
An industry standard magnetic-tape, single-reel cartridge, such as a 3480 tape cartridge, employs an internal reel brake mechanism to prevent the tape reel within the cartridge from rotating when the cartridge is not operatively engaged by a tape drive mechanism. The reel brake thereby prevents the tape from unwinding or prevents unintended slack in the tape on the reel from occurring, either of which situations could cause problems in use.
When the tape cartridge is operatively engaged by the tape drive mechanism, a drive hub and centering cone contact a release button formed on the reel brake, disengaging the reel brake and permitting the reel to rotate. At the same time, teeth on the drive hub engage teeth on the reel, preventing the reel from turning except as controllably moved by a motor of the tape drive mechanism.
As the tape drive mechanism turns the reel, the brake is held stationary by its connection to the cartridge housing. However, the drive hub and centering cone make rotational frictional contact with brake release button due to rotation of the centering cone and hub while in contact with the stationary brake release button. The friction and dynamic effects caused by contact between rotating centering cone and hub and non-rotating brake release button lead to wear, vibration and audible noise. The wear, vibration and friction may lead to early deterioration of the cartridge and degradation in performance, particularly under the influence of tape speeds exceeding two meters per second, for example.